Decision
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Apa yang kau lihat barusan tergantung dari apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."/For Fushimi's birthday/2013年11月 7日/Inspirated by Barbie In A Christmas Car/Mind to RnR?


Fushimi baru saja pulang dari kantor Scepter 4 setelah menyelesaikan seabrek tugas dan berkas yang menumpuk. Setiap hari ada saja atasannya memberinya pekerjaan yang tidak manusiawi, dan yang harus menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa harus dirinya yang diberi tanggung jawab?

Belum lagi, tadi siang dia terlibat pertengkaran harian bersama dengan Yata Misaki. Meski hanya sebentar. Berkat hal itu, ia jadi terlambat rapat dadakan dan harus mendapat pekerjaan dua kali lipat plus hukuman atas keterlambatannya.

Fushimi sudah tak mau mempedulikan semua itu. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, capek badan dan capek pikiran. Belum lagi masalah batin yang tak tahu kapan rampungnya. Masalah batin itu membuatnya makin galau setiap hari—meski ia pandai menutupinya.

Fushimi menghempaskan diri ke kasur empuknya di apartemen, masih dengan pakaian kerja—kecuali jaket birunya—ia langsung terjun ke alam mimpi.

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Decision by JIRO yujikku**

**Summary: "Apa yang kau lihat barusan tergantung dari apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."/For Fushimi's birthday/2013****年****11****月 ****7****日****/Inspirated by Barbie In A Christmas Car/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s):Maybe Out of Character, male/male, Typo(s), fast time, nista, aneh, judul gak nyambung, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

"Saru-_kun_..."

"..."

"Saru-_kun_..."

"Ngh?" Fushimi membuka kedua matanya, ia meruntuk siapa orang yang malam-malam begini mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, tak lupa dengan panggilan yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Hhh, siapa sih ini masih jam be—Totsuka-_san_?" Fushimi segera membulatkan kedua bola matanya, seluruh nyawanya langsung kembali ke raga begitu melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut dengan kamera di tangannya. Ia terlihat melayang di hadapan Fushimi.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi." gumam Fushimi kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut namun sebelum selimut itu menutupi tubuhnya, Totsuka segera menarik selimut itu.

"Saru-_kun_, kau tak sedang bermimpi." ucap Totsuka dengan lembut. Fushimi yang sudah hampir memejamkan mata, memposisikan dirinya duduk. Ia mengamati sosok melayang di hadapannya. Tak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah tak ada datang kembali ke dunia?

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan siapa kau, dari mana asalmu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini dan ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Fushimi langsung dengan daftar pertanyaannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"_A-ano_, bisa pelan-pelan sedikit Saru-_kun_? Aku tak bisa langsung menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." ucap Totsuka. Fushimi mendecakkan lidah dan Totsuka sedikit tersenyum dengan sikap Fushimi yang sepertinya sudah bawaan lahir.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan, aku Totsuka Tatara, aku tak bisa menjelaskan dari mana asalku, tapi aku di sini memiliki tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Tugas?" tanya Fushimi.

"Hm, aku juga tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, namun aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Tunggu dulu!" Fushimi protes saat tangan Totsuka akan menarik lengan Fushimi. Totsuka terdiam dan menatap pemuda berambut kehitaman itu.

"Aku tak bisa langsung percaya dengan ora—makhluk yang tak jelas asal usulnya."

"Saru-_kun_, kau kejam sekali." ucap Totsuka dengan sedikit _acting_ ingin menangis. Fushimi kembali mendecakkan lidah plus bonus ingin muntah.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Totsuka-_san_ sudah tiada, tiba-tiba datang dan langsung membawaku ke suatu tempat, kau tidak sedang berniat menculikku dan membawaku ke alam lain 'kan?" tanya Fushimi, dan tumben sekali dia mengucapkan lumayan banyak kata.

"He?" alis Totsuka tertaut, kemudian ia tertawa tertahan. "Hmmph, kau lucu sekali, Saru-_kun_, untuk apa aku membawamu ke tempatku? Aku sudah nyaman di sana bersama Mikoto."

"Ck!" terdengar decakan lidah dari mulut Fushimi. Totsuka menatap Fushimi yang sedang menatap ke arah lain dengan muka _bete_. Totsuka memandang sebentar kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau tak berubah, Saru-_kun_." ucapnya.

Fushimi kembali mendecakkan lidah dan bergumam, "Jangan berkomentar apapun tentangku."

Totsuka kembali tertawa pelan.

"Hm, sepertinya reuni kita tunda dulu, sebelum waktuku habis." Fushimi menoleh ke arah Totsuka dengan wajah heran dan bingung. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Fushimi ditarik oleh Totsuka, kemudian muncul lingkaran besar di depan kamar tidurnya, lingkaran itu seperti pusaran air yang akan menyedot siapapun yang masuk, namun lubang itu berwarna kuning cerah dan bercahaya. Masih dalam suasana kebingungan, Fushimi ditarik masuk ke lingkaran besar. Fushimi melihat ke sekeliling, ada gambar jam bergerak, tanggal yang sudah lewat dan beberapa gambar yang familiar untuknya. Seperti _warp_ waktu.

"Sebenarnya kau membawaku kemana?" tanya Fushimi.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Fushimi akhirnya diam dan menurut sampai mereka berdua sampai di sebuah lorong sekolah depan sebuah kelas.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Fushimi merasa familiar dengan tempat itu, sebelum ia mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi bel berbunyi dan suara riuh murid-murid yang berhamburan keluar kelas, tanda sekolah sudah berakhir.

Dari arah berlawanan, seseorang masuk ke kelas di depan Fushimi dan Totsuka dengan berteriak, "Saru~~"

Fushimi langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. "Misaki?" gumamnya. Ia melihat sosok Misaki yang menghampiri dirinya versi _middle school_ yang sedang duduk sambil merapikan buku. Fushimi menatap sendu pada dua orang di depannya, ia tak pernah mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Yata Misaki tersenyum riang di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa lalu. Masa saat hari-harinya sangat berwarna karena ada Yata Misaki.

Fushimi dan Totsuka melihat dua orang itu keluar kelas dengan senang, 'arwah' Fushimi meraih lengan Yata yang berbelok ke arah lorong namun sayang hal itu sia-sia, dalam masa itu ia hanya roh tak kasat mata. Fushimi masih menatap punggung dirinya dan Yata di masa lalu hingga mereka berbelok di tikungan.

Totsuka tersenyum pada Fushimi—meski Fushimi tak melihat—sambil menepuk pundak pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Ayo, pergi."

Sebelum Fushimi mengatakan, 'Kemana.' Totsuka menarik lengan Fushimi menuju lingkaran pusaran tadi. Fushimi berhadapan dengan _warp_ waktu, namun kali ini tak sampai sepuluh detik, mereka keluar dari _warp_ dan kini mereka berhadapan dengan pusat kota Shizume yang selalu ramai dan penuh dengan gedung tinggi dan papan iklan virtual yang ada di setiap sudut.

Fushimi merasa aura yang kurang nyaman di sana. Tiba-tiba saja, dadanya merasa nyeri dan sesak, juga degup jantungnya semakin kencang. Perasaan ambigu itu mulai terasa saat ia mendengar teriakan yang familiar.

"Ah, sial!"

Tak berapa lama, muncul suara yang ia kenal juga.

"Mikoto, jangan menakut-nakuti anak kecil."

"Si-siapa yang takut?" terlihat Yata ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke namun tangan Fushimi menepuk pundak Yata untuk menghentikannya. Seketika itu juga sebuah botol minuman tadi meleleh terbakar bersama api yang menyala. Keduanya hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian itu. Fushimi yang melihatnya benar-benar miris, ia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan sosok pelempar botol berapi tadi dari muka bumi ini. Baginya dia sosok yang sangat menyebalkan dan sudah merusak ketenangan hidupnya.

"Dari pada menyia-nyiakan hidupmu di sini, mengapa takbergabung dengan kami, nak?" itu suara Kusanagi-_san_ saat mereka diajak bergabung dengan Klan Merah.

Fushimi menunduk, tatapannya kosong kemudian dia bergumam memangil pemuda di sampingnya, "Totsuka-_san_ ... bawa aku pergi dari sini."

"Eh? _Nande_?"

"Kumohon..." sekali dalam seumur hidup, Fushimi memohon kepada orang lain dan itu hanya bisa ia lakukan terhadap Totsuka-_san_. Meski Totsuka bingung, ia menuruti permtaan Fushimi dan membawanya kembali ke masa mereka berada namun sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi sudut mata Fushimi melihat bayangan Yata yang pergi menuju ke arah gerombolan-yang-mirip-preman dan juga tangannya yang ingin meraih Yata namun tak sampai.

**-K Project-**

Kejadian tadi begitu cepat berlalu. Fushimi duduk termenung di atas kasurnya dengan Totsuka yang masih di sana, melayang di hadapan Fushimi. Fushimi tak merasa terganngu dengan kehadiran sosok di depannya. Ia hanya merasa sesak, kenapa tiba-tiba sosok itu datang dan membuka luka lamanya? Kejadian tadi adalah saat ia merasa tak bisa melihat Yata Misaki lagi, dan itu terbukti hingga saat ini.

"_Gomen, ne_ Saru-_kun_."

"Tsk! Aku tak peduli lagi, lagi pula ini hanya mimpi dan sebentar lagi aku pasti akan terbangun." ucap Fushimi dengan ketus sambil menarik selimutnya kembali.

Totsuka merasa bersalah, kemudian pelan-pelan tubuhnya menghilang setelah bergumam, "_Gomen_." di dekat telinga Fushimi.

Fushimi tak menghiraukan ucapan Totsuka dan mulai fokus untuk tidur kembali.

Waktu terus berlalu, sekarang pukul satu lebih dini hari. Fushimi mendengar suara gaduh di ruang tamu. Fushimi mendecakkan lidah kemudian bangkit dan melihat apakah ada maling salah masuk atau kucing yang tiba-tiba masuk. Fushimi membuka pintu ruang tamu, ia kembali menemukan sosok yang seharusnya sudah tak ada di dunia ini.

"Ka-Kau?" ucapnya dengan terkejut.

"Halo, Fushimi-_kun_." ucapnya dengan riang sambil membawa payung khasnya. Rambutnya berwarna keperakan dan bola matanya berwana oranye. Dia...

"Ka-kau...? _Silver King_, Isana Yashiro?" ujar Fushimi.

"_Shiro-tte ii, ne_." ["Shiro aja, _gapapa_."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Fushimi ketus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dan memberikan tatapan horor.

"_Ne, ne_, jangan memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu, Fushimi-_kun_." Shiro sedikit menjauhkan diri, "Aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan orang yang menjadi korban dalam kasusku beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau ke sini karena perintah Totsuka-_san_?" tanya Fushimi yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Shiro. "Apapun itu, aku tak mau kemanapun, aku hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak, selamat malam." ujar Fushimi meninggalkan Shiro sendirian.

"Eh, _matte, ne_!" Shiro menarik lengan Fushimi supaya ikut dengannya. Fushimi menoleh dan memberi _Silver King_ itu _death glare _andalannya. Meski sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan Fushimi, Shiro tetap besikukuh menarik Fushimi. Shiro menjentikkan jempol dan jari tengahnya yang menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' lalu muncul lingkaran waktu seperti sebelumnya.

Fushimi mengikuti _Silver King_—yang akhirnya dia manut—menuju lingkaran yang sama seperti saat ia bersama Totsuka tadi. Mereka masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu dan entah Fushimi akan di bawa kemana, namun tak ada topik pembicaraan di antara mereka. Fushimi hanya diam sementara Silver King bergumam sesuatu seperti sedang bernyanyi.

Fushimi ingin melontarkan pertanyaan kemana ia dibawa, namun tiba-tiba sorotan cahaya yang begitu terang menusuk retina matanya. Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat di sudut kota Shizume. Fushimi merasa kenal dengan tempat itu, kemudian sebuah suara mengusik telinganya.

"Brengsek kau, monyet!" kemudian terdengar suara pedang dan _skateboard_ saling beradu.

Fushimi ingat, tadi siang dia sempat bertemu dan bertengkar lagi dengan Yata—meski awalnya dia duluan yang memulai perkara.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~" teriak Fushimi dengan nyanyiannya yang sangat merdu. "Apa kau jadi selemah ini karena kekuatanmu yang SANGAT berharga itu sudah hilang?"

"Brengsek!" desis Yata yang terbaring di bawah Fushimi. Dia kalah telak. Apinya yang berkobar telah hilang. Kobaran semangat Yata yang sangat ia sukai, namun merah menyala yang sangat ia benci.

Fushimi masih ingin bermain-main dengan Yata, namun sayang sebuah dering PDA menginterupsi kegiatannya. Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah dan menjawab panggilan dari atasannya. Sayang sekali ia harus menunda kesempatan emas.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan permainan kita, Misaki~" ucap Fushimi, Yata hanya bisa mendesis dan bergumam kata-kata kebun binatang yang tak patut didengar.

Setelah kepergian Fushimi, kini tinggal Yata sendirian yang sibuk membersihkan debu di pakaiannya. Ia memandang kepergian Fushimi dengan aura kemarahan, meski aura merahnya sudah tak bisa keluar, namun ada raut lain yang ditangkap oleh 'arwah' Fushimi yang menyaksikan kejadian mereka tadi, raut yang lebih menunjukkan kesedihan saat sosok Fushimi menghilang di tikungan.

'Arwah' Fushimi dan Shiro mengikuti kemana arah Yata pergi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Yata. Yata masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan, setelah itu ia keluar dengan wajah segar dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Tak sengaja matanya melihat ke pigura yang berjajar rapi di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Banyak fotonya bersama dengan anggota HOMRA sedang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Di sana masih ada sosok Mikoto sebagai _King_ mereka. Namun di antara beberapa pigura itu, Yata lebih mengambil satu foto pigura yang letaknya tepat di samping tempat tidur; yaitu fotonya bersama Fushimi dengan _background_ matahari terbit saat _ganjitsu_(1#) sama seperti milik Fushimi yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur.

Yata mengamati foto itu, lama sekali, seakan ada arti mendalam dari foto di hadapannya. 'Arwah' Fushimi terpaku, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan perubahan wajah Yata saat melihat foto HOMRA kemudian melihat foto dirinya.

Saat itu, sebuah kertas jatuh dari balik pigura foto yang sedang dipegang Yata dalam posisi terbalik. Fushimi merasa penasaran ingin melihat benda itu, sayang ia bukan manusia dari waktu itu, ia hanya menunggu sampai Yata mengambil dan melihatnya.

Jantung Fushimi berdegup saat melihat objek foto di sana, itu foto—jelas sekali—sosok dirinya saat masih di SMA sedang duduk sendirian di bangkunya sambil menghadap ke luar jendela dan tangan yang menopang dagu dengan terpaan sinar matahari sore yang berwarna merah, seperti warna _momiji_.

Fushimi tak pernah mengira Yata diam-diam memiliki foto dirinya yang ia sendiri tak pernah tahu kapan foto itu diambil. Sama seperti kebiasaannya mengawasi, mengamati dan kalau perlu mengabadikan momen-momen penting dari kegiatan dan informasi yang _update_ tentang Yata.

Fushimi makin terkejut dengan reaksi Yata yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata saat melihat sosok di dalam foto itu. Saat air matanya makin deras mengalir, ia berusaha menghapusnya. Saat itu juga Fushimi ingin berada di sisi Yata, memeluk dan menenangkan pemuda itu. Fushimi juga bisa mendengar bisikan Yata di sela senggukannya.

"Saru ... bodoh! Kau bodoh! Monyet menyebalkan! Aku... kesepian, bodoh!" dan saat itu air matanya kembali mengalir, reflek tangan Yata kembali mengusap pipinya yang basah. Tak berapa lama, ia meletakkan foto itu kembali ke tempatnya kemudian ia berbaring di tempat tidur, hingga tak terasa pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu tertidur pulas.

'Roh' Fushimi duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengamati sosok yang tertidur pulas di sana. Tangannya mencoba meraih wajah Yata, namun tak bisa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengamati Yata tertidur dengan tenang.

"Fushimi-_kun_, waktunya sudah habis." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi, ia lupa kalau ada sosok Shiro di sana. Kenapa waktu harus cepat berlalu? Ia ingin selamanya melihat Yata di sini. Ia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas dan langka ini. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui fakta dari perasaan Yata yang memberinya banyak harapan.

"Fushimi-_kun_." Shiro kembali memanggilnya, saat Fushimi menoleh entah mengapa lingkaran waktu itu sudah muncul. Mau tak mau Fushimi menuruti perintah, meski ia merasa berat hati untuk pergi dari sana.

**-K Project-**

Fushimi terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia masih terbayang kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau Yata tak sepenuhnya membenci dirinya. Oke, dulu ia sempat berharap mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Yata, namun setelah masuk menjadi anggota HOMRA, ia mula sadar sosoknya mulai terlupakan di mata Yata. Ia mulai mencari bagaimana mendapatkan kembali perhatian dari Yata. akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kata-kata kalau 'Cinta dan benci itu beda tipis.' dari salah satu drama percintaan yang tak sengaja ia tonton di televisi. Sejak saat itu ia mulai mencari cara supaya Yata membencinya, mengkhianati sesuatu yang ia cintai, yaitu HOMRA, yang artinya ia keluar dari HOMRA dan bergabung dengan Scepter 4, klan biru yang paling Yata benci.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Fushimi tak pernah menyangka bahwa fakta Yata Misaki menangis karena Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Apakah perasaanmu sudah terbuka?" tanya Shiro yang masih ada dalam ruangan itu. Fushimi masih diam, ia tak menatap sosok di depannya. Tak berapa lama ia bergumam, "Itu bukan urusanmu." kemudian ia kembali menarik selimut dan tidur. Ia masih berharap semua kejadian yang baru saja ia alami hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Shiro menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia bangkit dan bergumam juga, "Yah, aku juga tak mengerti, Totsuka-_san_ hanya memintaku untuk menyampaikan hal itu." ucap Shiro, "yah, urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi." ujarnya meski ia tahu lawan bicaranya tak akan menanggapi. Tak berapa lama, sosok Shiro menghilang.

Fushimi membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur ke duduk. Ekor matanya menatap pada jam dinding, masih pukul dua dini hari. Fushimi mencoba tidur kembali.

Pukul tiga Fushimi terbangun dan meerasa ada panggilan alam kemudian dia pergi menemui hasratnya, begitu kembali dia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang sangat sangat tidak ingin ia temui tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Ka-Kau?" Fushimi kembali menatap tak percaya, meski setelah kejadian aneh dan tak masuk akal yang baru saja ia alami.

Sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya hanya menanggapi dengan tampang datar sambil menghembuskan asap rokok. Fushimi mendecakkan lidah. Sudah cukup ia kembali mengingat masa lalu pahitnya tentang hubungan rumit dengan Yata karena pihak ketiga sedang duduk di hadapannya sekarang—meski sosok itu hanya sebuah roh.

"Totsuka tak menjelaskan padamu?" tanyanya menanggapi pandangan Fushimi yang terlihat bertanya-tanya kenapa arwah Mikoto datang kepadanya. Fushimi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Shiro?" Fushimi kembali menggeleng pelan.

Mikoto kembali menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Fushimi mengamati sosok di depannya, semuanya masih sama seperti saat detik-detik terakhir kematiannya, pakaiannya, sosoknya, rambutnya, gayanya.

Fushimi masih mengamati sosok di depannya, dia memunculkan lingkaran yang sama seperti saat bersama Totsuka dan Shiro. Fushimi masih diam mengamati lingkaran yang memutar searah dengan arah jam.

"Fushimi!" dia mengambil jeda, "Ikut aku." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa Fushimi menurut dengan ajakan Mikoto, ia sama sekali _blank_ dengan kedatangan Mikoto di depannya, sosok yang membuat dirinya kembali ke masa dimana dunia masih membosankan.

Mereka berdua terdiam saat melewati lingkaran waktu itu. Fushimi merasa lingkaran waktu kali ini sangat suram dan mengerikan, tidak seperti saat bersama Totsuka dan Shiro. Fushimi sama sekali tak ada inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan, ia memang tak mau berbicara dengan orang yang dianggapnya tak penting, kecuali dengan Yata, Totsuka dan Kusanagi.

"Kalau bukan karena Totsuka yang memaksaku aku tak akan datang ke tempatmu." ucap Mikoto yang sepertinya menjawab pertanyaan Fushimi tadi. Fushimi tak begitu mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan Mikoto, sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang setiap hari menjadi sasaran intaian, bar HOMRA.

Fushimi melihat sosok dirinya berdiri di belakang tiang listrik yang berdekatan dengan jalan tikus melihat ke arah bar HOMRA dengan wajah yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan, antara stres dan ingin menangis. Wajahnya pun sudah seperti _zombie_ ingin mati. Pucat dan ada kantung mata menghiasi matanya.

'Arwah' Fushimi mengamati apa yang ia lihat. Tak jauh dari sana jendela dan bar HOMRA bisa terlihat. Biasanya Fushimi mengamati aktivitas Yata dari situ, bahkan ia rela berdiri berjam-jam hanya untuk melihat Yata. Bisa ia lihat, siluet dua orang dari balik jendela bar, itu Yata dan Kamamoto. Mereka berdua nampak akrab dan dekat sekali. 'Arwah' Fushimi geram dan ingin sekali menghajar sosok pemuda gempal yang dekat dengan Yata sampai merangkulnya dan tak ada perlawanan apapun dari Yata, malah senyumnya makin lebar dan Fushimi bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Yata.

'Arwah' Fushimi diam mengamati sosok dirinya yang hanya melihat Yata bersama Kamamoto dari kejauhan tanpa reaksi apapun. Biasanya ia akan mendecakkan lidah, men-_deathglare_ Kamamoto, mencakar tembok hingga berdecit dan menimbulkan bercak darah atau mengeluarkan mantra-mantra sihir yang bisa melenyapkan sosok Kamamoto.

Tapi ini berbeda, Fushimi diam tak ada ekspresi atau reaksi apapun. 'Arwah' Fushimi ikut membisu. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut ia siluet Yata dan Kamamoto saling mendekatkan wajah dan kemudian...

'CRASH!' Roh Fushimi melihat dirinya menggoreskan pisau ke pergelangan tangannya, hingga setetes darah segar membasahi jalan yang ia pijak. Tangannya gemetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah sambil bergumam, "Misaki, jangan pergi."

Fushimi mengepalkan tangannya, darah semakin banyak keluar dan menetes membasahi tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu air mata Fushimi jatuh, ia mati-matian menahan air mata yang sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Fushimi bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya, kemudian jatuh terduduk dengan terus menggumam nama Misaki. Tangan kanannya memegang pisau sementara tangan kirinya terkulai lemas dengan darah yang ia biarkan mengalir. Dunianya hancur dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Rasanya tak ada harapan hidup lagi bagi Fushimi kalau tak ada Yata di sampingnya.

Tangan kanan Fushimi terangkat dan mengarahkan ujung pisau itu ke arah dada kirinya.

"Tak ada gunanya aku ada di dunia ini kalau kau pergi dariku, Misaki." Mata Fushimi terpejam, kemudian dengan satu gerakan ia mengayunkan tangannya dan...

"Mikoto-_san_, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" 'Arwah' Fushimi berbalik untuk meminta penjelasan dari Mikoto tentang apa yang sudah ia lihat baru saja. Ia tak sanggup melihat semua ini, Misaki dengan Kamamoto juga dirinya yang terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir.

"Ini adalah masa depanmu, Fushimi." ucap Mikoto sambil menghembuskan asap rokok, "kau sudah melihat bagaimana masa lalu dan masa sekarangmu. Apa yang kau lihat barusan tergantung dari apa yang kau lakukan sekarang." Fushimi masih belum mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan Mikoto. Ia masih syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kau yang sekarang memutuskan untuk diam dan lari dari perasaanmu, itu membuat Yata merasa diberi harapan palsu sehingga ia berpaling."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ini pilihan hidupmu, Fushimi."

"Tidak! Misaki hanya milikku! Misaki hanya boleh melihatku, Misaki—TIDAK!

**-K Project-**

"—TIDAK!" Fushimi terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa mimpi buruk, buruk sekali sampai keringat membasahi tubuhnya, padahal kamarnya sudah dilengkapi dengan _eakon_(2#). Pemuda itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, kemudian melihat kalender yang terpasang di atas meja kerja. Fushimi bernapas lega, semua itu hanya mimpi belaka. Kejadian-kejadian semalam hanya mimpi.

Fushimi melihat jam di dinding. Sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Seharusnya ia berangkat kerja pukul delapan tadi. Ia mengambil PDA-nya, ia melihat 10 kali panggilan tak terjawab dan 15 pesan masuk dari Awashima Seri, namun ia abaikan semua itu. Fushimi menekan tombol panggil di nomor milik Letnannya.

"Halo, Fu—"

"Maaf, Letnan bisa aku minta cuti hari ini? Aku sedang tidak enak badan, terima kasih—tut"

"Fushi—tut"

Bohong! Jelas, Fushimi sama sekali tidak sakit.

Fushimi mengambil jaket warna biru yang selalu ia pakai saat masih dalam naungan HOMRA. Setelah itu ia melesat keluar menuju suatu tempat. Jam ini biasanya dia selalu berada di...

"Restoran."

Fushimi tiba di depan restoran tempat Yata bekerja sambilan dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia menemukan sosok Yata yang sedang melayani beberapa tamu. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi—termasuk teriakan Yata yang menggema seisi restoran atas kedatangan Fushimi yang tak terduga—Fushimi menarik Yata keluar dari restoran itu dan membawa pemuda pendek itu menuju gang kecil tak jauh dari restoran tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau, monyet! Kau tak lihat aku sedang bekerja?!" teriak Yata, "Apa sih maumu, nyet! Aku tidak mau dipecat lagi, sialan!" dan bisa diliat wajah Yata yang sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Fushimi yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Yata merasa bernostalgia di HOMRA.

"Misaki..."

"APA?!"

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan." ujar Fushimi, menatap Yata dengan harapan.

"Huh?" Yata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan maksud dan arah pembicaraan Fushimi yang absurd. Fushimi terdiam, kemudian memegang tangan Yata dan jongkok. Yata langsung merasa pipinya merona, apalagi posisi mereka sekarang—

"Menikahlah denganku."

—Fushimi sedang melamar Yata.

"Eh?"

**-K Project-**

Setahun kemudian.

Fushimi terbangun karena mencium aroma menggiurkan. Ia meraba tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Kosong. Fushimi menguap lebar kemudian menggosok kedua matanya. Ia segera bangkit kemudian menuju dapur, di mana aroma itu berasal. Ia melihat pemuda berambut _chestnut_ sibuk memainkan tomat dan pisau di kedua tangannya dengan memakai apron bergambar _kuma_(3#) layaknya ibu rumah tangga. Fushimi mendekati Yata dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Yata yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Fushimi langsung berteriak.

"HUWAA!" teriaknya, Fushimi tak ambil peduli, dia malah mengeratkan pelukan. "Hoi, jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu, nyet!"

"Hmm." respon Fushimi, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Yata. Wajah Yata langsung memerah.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh!" Yata mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Fushimi masih menempel dengan Yata. "Aku sedang masak, nyet!"

"Misaki~" gumam Fushimi. Yata memutar bola matanya, wajahnya tambah merah karena tangan Fushimi menyelinap masuk ke dalam baju Yata.

"Iya, iya. Cepat duduk, biar kusiapkan makanannya!" ujar Yata cepat sebelum Fushimi kebelet di pagi hari. Lagipula, jantung Yata sudah seperti senam aerobik plus _marathon_ Tokyo-Hokkaido.

Mau tak mau, Fushimi menurut dan menunggu sarapan seperti balita menunggu bubur bayinya. Selagi Yata menyiapkan sarapan, Fushimi asyik melihat Yata sibuk. Tak terasa setahun berlalu sejak mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga. Sejak saat itu, Fushimi merasa kembali seperti saat mereka masih SMA, lebih malah. Meskipun mereka tak lagi dalam satu naungan, namun ikatan mereka tak pernah putus. Fushimi membutuhkan Yata, begitupula sebaliknya. Kadang ia berpikir, bagaimana kalau setahun yang lalu mimpi itu tak pernah ada, Fushimi tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yata di masa yang akan datang. Kehidupan tanpa Yata itu lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk, itu seperti hidup dalam dunia abu-abu dan sendirian.

"_Breakfast ready_!" teriak Yata senang sambil membawa dua piring berisi nasi goreng spesial buatan Yata yang diberi nama _Yata's Pineapple Rice_—meski Fushimi lebih senang menyebutnya _Misaki's Pineapple Rice_.

Fushimi memandang nasi goreng yang baru saja diletakkan di hadapannya. Ekor matanya melihat beberapa benda berwarna hijau tercampur dalam nasi goreng.

"Misaki—"

"Diam dan makan makananmu, Saru! Aku tak peduli kau suka sayur atau tidak!" belum sempat ia berbicara, Yata sudah protes duluan. Setahun tinggal bersama membuat Yata makin mengerti kebiasaan Fushimi. Sedangkan Fushimi hanya mendecakkan lidah dan mulai makan.

"Kalau begitu, Misaki—" Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi, ia baru saja memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulut, jadinya ia memandang Fushimi sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Hm?"

Fushimi bangkit kemudian pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua gelas kosong dan sebelah tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Yata.

Fushimi diam, namun tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggung yang bisa membuat seorang Yata Misaki menegukkan ludah.

"Kau juga harus minum susu, Misaki~~" ujar Fushimi sambil memasang wajah horor. Wajah Yata sudah pucat dan ambil kuda-kuda untuk kabur.

"TIDAKKK!"

Meski setiap hari mereka bertengkar, namun Fushimi tak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya.

**-K Project-**

**OMAKE; Special Birthday**

Fushimi membuka pintu apartemen, hari ini tumben sekali atasannya memberinya sedikit pekerjaan hingga ia tak perlu repot-repot lembur dan langsung pulang untuk bertemu 'istri'nya di rumah.

"_Tadaima_, Misaki." sapanya dengan nada menggoda. Ia tak menemukan tanda keberadaan 'istri'nya. Ia masuk ke ruang tamu, mungkin saja dia sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Misa—"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Saru~" kata Yata dengan kue _tart_ di tangan, berhiaskan _cream_ dan _strawberry_ di atasnya, tak lupa dengan lilin yang berdiri di atas kuenya. Fushimi masih sedikit terkejut dengan Yata yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.

"_A-arigatou_."

Pantas saja atasan dan rekannya bertingkah aneh hari ini.

"Ayo, Saru!" Yata menarik Fushimi menuju meja, kemudian menyanyikan lagu '_Happy Birthday_' dilanjutkan dengan acara tiup lilin dan potong kue. Namun, mereka bukannya memakan kuenya malah melancarkan perang 'colek _cream_' alhasil wajah mereka belepotan _cream_.

"Sepertinya, kau manis Misaki~" goda Fushimi. Wajah Yata langsung merona dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Fushimi mencium bibir Yata. Tak lama, lidah Fushimi nakal menjarah ke area wajah Yata yang belepotan _cream_. Fushimi menjilat _cream_ itu hingga tak tersisa.

"Hm, kau memang manis, Misaki~" ujar Fushimi sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Di-diam kau!" ujar Yata malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Fushimi.

"Dan sekarang..." Fushimi menggendong Yata ala _bridal style_. Yata berteriak dan langsung memeluk Fushimi agar tidak jatuh. "aku akan 'bermain' dengan hadiahku." kata Fushimi dengan wajah mesum.

"Hah? Hadiah? Aku 'kan belum memberimu hadiah?!"

"Tak perlu, hadiah ulang tahunku cukup Misaki saja." kata Fushimi sambil mencium pipi Yata, "ayo sayang, kita bersenang-senang malam ini~"

"WAAAA!"

Teriakan Yata Misaki yang menggema tadi langsung meredum setelah pintu kamar mereka tertutup rapat. Tak perlu _kepo_ dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Ucapkan saja 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' untuk Fushimi Saruhiko.

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

Catatan:

1# _ganjitsu_: hari pertama di tahun baru

2# _eakon_: AC dari kata Air Condition yang dalam bahasa Jepang disingkat jadi eakon.

3# _kuma_: beruang

**Dedicated for Fushimi Saruhiko's birthday on 2013****年****11****月 ****7****日**

**Happy birthday for Yandere-Tsundere Prince of K Project and King of Mesum in K Project /dibuang**

**Thanks for reading.**

**JIRO**


End file.
